Field
The present invention relates to a touch panel and a method for manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
A flat panel display (FPD) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), or an electrophoretic display (EPD) includes a field generating electrode and an electro-optical active layer. As the electro-optical active layer, LCD may include a liquid crystal layer, OLED may include an organic emission layer, and EPD may include electrified particles. The field generating electrode may be connected to a switching element such as a thin film transistor so as to receive a data signal, and the electro-optical active layer may display an image by converting the data signal into an optical signal.
Recently, the flat panel display may include a touch sensing function that enables an interaction with a user, in addition to the image display function. According to the touch sensing function, when a user touches a screen through a finger or touch pen, the display device may sense the change of pressure, charge, or light applied to the screen, thereby obtaining touch information on whether or not the screen was touched by the object and the touch position. The display device may receive an image signal based on the touch information.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.